Question: $ (-1560 \div -6) \div -5 $
$ = -1560 \div (-6 \times -5)$ $ = -1560 \div 30$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }30\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div30={0}\text{ or }30\times{0} = {0}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }30\text{ go into }{15}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${15}\div30={0}\text{ or }30\times{0} = {0}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }30\text{ go into }{156}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${156}\div30={5}\text{ or }30\times{5} = {150}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }30\text{ go into }{60}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${60}\div30={2}\text{ or }30\times{2} = {60}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-1560 \div 30 = -52$